


His Little Doll

by FangirlShayla



Series: Even a Broken Record Can Play a Song [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is mentioned a lot but he's not here, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I wrote this for myself but you can read it if you want, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Vaggie is a Supportive Girlfriend, chaggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlShayla/pseuds/FangirlShayla
Summary: Not-So-Secret-Crush Prompt:“Your bedhead is ridiculous. Come here, let me brush your hair.”
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Even a Broken Record Can Play a Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641418
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	His Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another Hazbin-centric drabble I just recently finished. It gives kind of a deeper look into Serenity and Alastor's relationship; I personally don't see them as a couple at this point yet, but again, it's mostly up to reader interpretation. Hope you enjoy!

Charlie had been pacing the lobby for the past couple hours now. Her brows furrowed as she intensely chewed on her fingernail. 

Vaggie was watching her from off to the side; she knew why Charlie seemed so distraught. Today, Charlie had scheduled another interview to promote the Happy Hotel. Only this time, she would bring an actual patron – one that wasn’t a porn star with a tendency for violence. 

“Don’t worry, Charlie. Serenity will do great.” The moth demon approached her frazzled girlfriend. 

Charlie ceased her pacing once Vaggie came up behind her, gently grasping her shoulders. The Princess sighed and forced a small smile. 

It’s not that she thought Serenity would do bad. No no, quite the opposite. She was more worried about the sweet demon being utterly ridiculed on live television. 

As if reading her mind, Vaggie spoke up once again. “Remember, we’ll be with her the whole time.” 

Charlie leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Vaggie’s cheek, as a ‘thank you’ for the reassuring words. 

“For once, I agree with the little moth!” The booming voice and the static that suddenly took over the atmosphere was an automatic giveaway as to who just inserted himself into the conversation. “No demon can resist a modern woman with a bit of class! And in my humble opinion, she is a far better and more pleasant representative than... the other one.” 

Alastor mumbled his last bit of dialogue. Everyone in the room knew who he was talking about: the spider demon who couldn’t seem to go a single conversation without trying to get into someone’s pants. Another reason to choose Serenity over him. 

Charlie felt a slight weight being lifted off of her shoulders. Alastor and Vaggie were right; Serenity would be able to handle this... Probably. 

“Hmm, shouldn’t she be down here already?” The thought crossed Charlie’s mind as she looked around. She hadn’t seen the brunette all morning – she must still be in her room. 

“Al, would you mind-?” 

“Not at all, sweetheart! Not at all!” The Radio Demon exclaimed, trotting out of the lobby just as quickly as he came in. 

Once Alastor was at the front of Serenity’s door, he straightened out his already immaculate appearance before rhythmically knocking on the wooden surface. He expected an immediate answer, but nothing. Quirking an eyebrow, he proceeded to knock again... Still nothing. Shrugging his shoulders, Alastor decided to let himself in. 

_The little doll must still be sleeping._ He thought, and he was proven correct after opening the door and stepping through the threshold. 

Serenity was indeed still fast asleep: her mass of brown hair practically encasing her body, as her chest rose and fell. Alastor tilted his head as he observed her sleeping form, his ever-present smile never changing. 

Alastor had an odd relationship with Serenity, to say the least. When they first met, Serenity had no clue of the Radio Demon’s reputation. Which was fine, she was less than a year new to Hell, after all. But still, Alastor always made an effort to make an impression of himself; whether the demon wished to fear, hate, or befriend him afterwards, Alastor didn’t care. But leave it to a sweet and innocent denizen of Hell to surprise he Radio Demon with her seemingly endless supply of generosity, and bold belief that she could reach Heaven one day. Not that Alastor thought she could, regardless of how ‘out-of-place' Serenity was in Hell. Redemption was futile for a demon, this Alastor was certain of. Yet, Serenity still persisted. If only she would allow Alastor to help her see the reality of these things. 

Remembering why he was in Serenity’s room in the first place, Alastor looked to Serenity’s bedside table; laying there was the noose she wore every day, and an alarm clock that seemed to double as a radio. 

Alastor’s grin grew mischievous as he snapped his fingers, enabling an abrupt burst of music through the little device. Serenity jolted out of bed at the sudden sound of 20s swing music blaring through the room. The brunette, now on the floor at the space beside her bed, looked around frantically for the source of her disturbance. 

“About time; you have quite the big day ahead of you!” 

_Of course,_ Serenity thought, _who else?_

Alastor strolled over to Serenity, who was still sitting flat on her butt on the bedroom floor. 

“Good morning.” Serenity greeted, her tone less than cheery and still groggy from just waking up. 

The Radio Demon absentmindedly chuckled, bowing down and lending a hand to the brunette. She took the open hand, and no sooner than she did, she was quickly brought to her feet. 

“A splendid morning to you as well, my dear! Although I’m a tad surprised you didn’t install an alarm for yourself. You didn’t forget about the interview today, did you?” 

Serenity’s body stiffened as her previously-sleepy eyes blinked wide open. She _did_ almost forget. 

“Shit!” Serenity muttered under her breath as she scrambled to her dresser, hastily opening her drawers and taking out the first outfit she set her eyes on. 

“Oh, no no no no.” Alastor tsked, making his way over to Serenity’s side once again. With a wave of his hand, the articles of clothing in Serenity’s arms vanished. “Forgive me for imposing, my dear, but I must insist that you wear something with a bit more class and style if you’re going to be representing the hotel.” 

Serenity was about to retaliate, but kept her mouth shut once she gave Alastor’s suggestion some thought. In a way, it made sense; Alastor was now associated with the hotel. Ergo, anyone representing the hotel was representing him in a sense. And Alastor was a man who was very careful about his reputation. 

“And considering your attempted outfit choice, I don’t believe I trust you to tame that ridiculous bedhead of yours, either. Come sit, and I’ll take care of everything.” 

With a clawed hand on her back, Alastor guided Serenity towards a chair in her room that was seated in front of an accessory table and mirror. Once again, Serenity wasn’t about to question the Radio Demon, mostly out of fear of what he might do if she said ‘no’. But also, because she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to have Alastor dress her up, as if she were a precious little doll of his. 

Serenity obediently sat down and handed Alastor a brush that was already on the table, before he could conjure one of his own. As the Overlord calmly worked on the abundance of hair, humming a soft tune as he did so, the most Serenity could really find herself to do was rhythmically drum the tips of her fingers on the wooden table surface. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, darling!” Alastor must have taken Serenity’s fidgeting as a sign of nervousness. “The princess and her little moth will be with you for the entirety of the interview. So, you need not fret about getting tongue-tied or caught up in any tussle. I promise you that.” 

Alastor’s assuring, although a bit unnecessary words caused Serenity to crack a hint of a smile. She did appreciate him looking out for her, albeit in his own ‘Alastor-way’. 

“You won’t be coming with?” Serenity asked, coming off a little more disappointed than intended. 

“Unfortunately, no,” Alastor answered, nearly done with Serenity’s hair as he was just smoothing it out with his claws now. “Someone with a sensible mind should stay and keep an eye on Angel Dust. Less he burn the building to the ground in Charlie’s absence.” 

The snide comment at the porn star’s expense made Serenity giggle, and Alastor’s smile softened, starting to become more genuine. Whether that was because he was proud of his own joke, or the fact that he managed to bring light to the little demon’s face was up for debate. 

Finally, Serenity’s hair now appeared to be presentable, and Alastor took a few quick seconds to admire his handiwork before setting the brush back down on the table. 

“Now then,” Alastor took both of Serenity’s hands and lifted her out of her seat, twirling her around a couple times before having her stand in front of him. “what can we do about this?” He mused, scanning the brunette up and down as she was still in her pyjamas. 

Alastor tapped his finger on his chin in thought, then with a snap of his fingers, Serenity’s blush nightgown was replaced with a bright pink dress – clearly reminiscent of the 1920s. And to top it all off, Alastor had used Serenity’s noose – that she normally had around her neck – as a way to tie her hair into a nice little bun. 

“Perfect! Absolutely splendid!” The Radio Demon cheered, pulling Serenity into a short little dance. “Now, be sure to keep that lovely smile of yours! After all, we wouldn’t want you to be in a state of undress during your little interview, would we?” 

With Alastor’s enthusiastic energy, Serenity couldn’t help but burst into another fit of giggles. “Thanks, Alastor. I really appreciate you helping me get ready.” Serenity said as the aforementioned deer demon switched from dancing to looping his arm with hers, preparing to lead her out the door. 

“Speak nothing of it, my dear! It helps you just as much as it helps me, after all!”


End file.
